


In Retrospect

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pain and pleasure are a blur, and you can't control what you feel. Who suffers the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Retrospect

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I keep thinking of you.  
  
I keep holding on to our memories together.  
  
I keep fighting them, I try.  
  
Pain and pleasure a blur.  
  
Oh, Spock please forgive me, when they make me react.  
  
When I come, I don't see their faces.  
  
I wish to kill them with my bare hands.  
  
If only I could.  
  
All that I ask is that you forgive me.  
  
I don't want to forget you.  
  
Remember the good times.  
  
I love you, Spock.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
